


An Arithmetical Investigation

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is happening to the residents of Cardiff and Team Torchwood need to come up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arithmetical Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #110: Arithmetic at fan_flashworks.

All the members of Team Torchwood were sat around the boardroom table eating Chinese takeaway. Jack looked from one familiar face to another, frowning. They were facing a particularly difficult problem and so far no solution had presented itself.

“Something doesn’t add up,” he said, scratching his head, deep in thought. “We must be missing some elementary data. Either that or there are variables we haven’t taken into consideration. So far we’ve come up with a big fat zero.”

Tosh shook her head. “I’ve been over everything from A to Z; there are no common denominators between the victims that I can deduce, they were all completely average before they were affected. I can’t even isolate any factors that might give us insight into who would be prime candidate to become the next victim.”

“I think we should divide into pairs and look at the situation from different angles,” Ianto put in. “That way we’ll be multiplying our effectiveness, in addition to covering a larger area than we can as a unit.”

Jack nodded. “Good plan. Right now we have an infinite number of potential victims and there’s only six of us.” He nodded towards Rhys, who was helping the team. “We can only canvas a small percentage of the city’s population at a time. Gwen, I think it’s time to get the police involved. We’ll divide the city into quadrants; have Andy and Detective Swanson take one, while our three teams of two take the others. Divide and conquer! We’ll cover the ground in a fraction of the time. Tosh, can you work out which sectors have the most victims?”

“That part’s simple. By my calculations, the greatest concentrations are around Splott and Grangetown, then Cathays and Tremorfa.”

“Good. Ianto and I will take Splott. Tosh, you and Owen head out to Grangetown. Gwen, could you call Detective Swanson and ask for assistance? Have her dispatch teams of uniformed officers throughout the city, and ask if she and Andy would mind taking the Tremorfa district. Then you and Rhys head out to Cathays.” Jack clapped his hands together. “Right, team, to sum this up; we just need to find the right angle for our investigation, and then I’m sure we’ll find the solution. Let’s get to work.”

As the team started to file out of the boardroom, Jack called out one final instruction. “Guys? Be careful out there, okay? None of us want to end up minus our hair.”

 

The End


End file.
